1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic impact hammer, and more particularly to an innovative one which is configured with a two-section pre-pressing rear damper.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The impact hammer referred to in the present invention is a heavy-duty pneumatic tool, which allows a tapered or flat tool head to be assembled onto its hammering end to form an auxiliary tool for drilling, chiseling and refitting of concrete structurea in a construction project.
According to the structural configuration of conventional impact hammers, a heavy main body of the impact hammer is generally configured to maintain the operational stability and prevent its jumping arising from strong vibration. Yet, given the function of power and anti-power, the main body of the heavy-duty impact hammer may not jump in the operation, but the anti-power when hammering the object with the tool head will generate violent vibration, making it difficult for users to manually hold the tool and even resulting in fatigue or personal injury, etc.
For the aforementioned reasons, breakthrough improvement has to be made for the damping and buffering structure of said impact hammer; in order to strengthen the absorbing power for the vibration of rear seat during hammering of the impact hammer. A double-damping suspension mechanism has been configured in a manner that a damper is assembled correspondingly at front and rear ends of the inner casing and outer barrel. It is found from actual applications that, the conventional single-sided damping structure can realize good shock-absorbing and buffering effect for the rear seat, but the impact force of the internal piston of the impact hammer is excessively absorbed, leading to obvious decline of the impact force of the impact hammer.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.